


your lips

by plutopurplecat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Just fluff okay, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: He had been dreaming of this day his whole life. He should be thrilled!But honestly? He was confused.Because he felt that sensation before and he remembered quite vividly who had gave him a similar kiss just like that.Marinette





	your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to post this omg

She kissed him. 

Ladybug actually kissed him. 

Regardless it was as Adrien and not as Chat but that didn't matter because she actually kissed _him_. 

He had been dreaming of this day his whole life. He should be thrilled!

But honestly? He was confused. 

Because he felt that sensation before and he remembered quite vividly who had gave him a similar kiss just like that.

_Marinette_

There was a picnic and then there was a call— and he was walking away when she ran up to him and kissed him right on the cheek. 

The exact same spot Ladybug kissed him. 

And call him crazy— but the feeling of her lips and Marinette's were miraculously the same. 

_Soft._ _Warm._ _Home._

Did all girls kissed the same? No, he knew that wasn't true. Countless photoshoots with girls that had to do that exact pose made him think otherwise. He remembered that their lips were more chapped, cold and forced. Not as sincere, and more of that they had to do it for the sake of their job. And he knew by countless encounters with his fans too, that they kissed differently too. Theirs were more fast, big and wet kisses that left him rubbing them off when they weren't looking. 

But hers were something else. 

She was gentle and tentative, and her kisses were so soft and...and full of love. If that made sense. 

Could it be? 

He didn't want to get his hopes up but maybe just maybe — Marinette could be Ladybug. 

It was an impossible theory but — he prayed his lucky stars it was true. It _had_ to be. He _wanted_ it to be true. 

It had been a day already and that's all he could think about for the last twenty four hours. His hand touched his cheek again, the feeling of her lips already engraved there. Like, an imprint of her was apart of him now. 

He had to know. It was driving him crazy.

A laugh distracted him from his thoughts and his gaze fell to the owner of that laugh. 

_Marinette_

She was walking with Rose and Juleka, laughing at something the blonde had said. Her nose was scrunched, hair pushed back by the wind and her cheeks were slightly turning red due to the cold air. If he looked closer, he could probably see the freckles adorned on her face. 

He always found Marinette cute, even if he didn't admit it out loud. It didn't take a genius to know how attractive she was. But right now, he was truly _seeing_ her and she wasn't just cute in his eyes— she was _beautiful_. She was also kind, sweet and caring. Brave and courageous for standing up to things she believed in. She was their everyday Ladybug. 

She was his Ladybug. 

Taking a breath and gaining courage, he walked over to the locker room with one thought in mind. As he opened the door, his eyes scanned for the ravenette and smiled as he spotted her taking things from her locker. Adjusting his strap on his shoulder, he walked up to her with a smile on his face. 

"Hey, Marinette!" 

Said girl freaked out, her hands spazzing uncontrollably and dropped the books she was holding onto the floor. 

Adrien winced before bending down to help her father her stuff. "Sorry about that." 

"N-No worries! " she was bending down as well, picking up her stuff alongside him. "D-Did you need something, A-Adrien?"

He gathered what he could carry and stood back up, handing over her things with a smile. "I actually want to tell you something."

Her eyes bulged and her cheeks tinted red at his words. _That_ left a bunch of possibilities in her head and you can't blame her for getting her hopes up. And apparently, she wasn't the only one that heard what he had said. Alya, Rose and Alix were standing just a few feet away from them, giggling and squealing at the duo. Alya was the first to move, clapping a hand on her best friend's shoulder as she passed by with a knowing smile on her face. She gave a subtle wink before going out along with the other girls. 

"S-Sure! I, um, what is it? " she fidgeted in her spot. 

'You got it, Agreste. Just say it before you chicken out. And if she doesn't react to it, then just play it off even if you'll look like an idiot.'

Easier said than done. 

"A-Adrien? " her voice penetrated his thoughts.

"S-Sorry! I just, um— " he closed his eyes before opening them again and looked at her with a soft smile. "I wanted to say that i'd save you a million times, over and over again if it meant you were safe, Ladybug."

A gasp was her response, a hand covering her mouth as she stared at him with shock. "Y-You know?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "it was honestly a guess, but I had my suspicions."

"H-How? "

He took a step closer to the freckled teen. "Your lips."

She _choked._

"My _what?_ "

His hands came up just an inch away from her lips, and it was now he was realizing how close they truly were. "I— your lips. When you kissed me during the picnic, and then when you kissed me during the akuma attack, it all felt the same. It felt like.. you."

She was looking up to him now, the thought of him being so close ever present in her mind which would explain her rosy cheeks. "A-And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why would that bother me?"

"Because I'm," she gestured to herself, "Ladybug."

He snorted. "If anything, I'm _ecstatic_."

"You are?"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he leaned in closer. "Of course I am. You're Marinette and Ladybug. You're both of the people I admire and to see that you're just one incredible person? That's _amazing_ ."

She blushed at his words, her eyes casting downwards before she looked back at him with a big smile. 

"Thank you, Adrien." And then, just like that — she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

It still felt the same. The softness of her lips making contact with his own red cheeks. He looked down at her with a toothy smile, cupping her cheek as he leaned in closer. His eyes were on her lips now, admiring how pink and plump it looked. How soft it looked to touch, to _feel_against his own. 

He was nervous, yes, and he knew she was too. But at that moment, he set it aside. And with a nod from the ravenette, he leaned in and closed the gap between them. 

He was right, she was soft. And warm. And she felt like home. Kissing her felt like home and he never wanted to part. It was short and sweet, and all he wanted to do was dive in more. She was a drug he could never get enough off. 

She was the first to pull away, her cheeks extremely red till he could visibly see the freckles adorned on her nose. He was in the same state as well he assumed.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_

The warning bell rang, giving them both about five minutes before they had to be in class. That was enough for both of them to slowly part, but still close enough to feel the other's embrace. 

"Hey, Mari? " he called as she grabbed her bag from the bench. 

"Yeah? " she walked back towards him with a gleeful smile on her face. 

"Would you like to go out sometime? "

"I'd love too." she answered, before offering her hand out to him. 

He smiled and gladly took it, now walking hand in hand with the girl of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comment what you think about it!


End file.
